This Bewitched Love
by Koibito18
Summary: A Role-Play fic! When Hibari feels something odd, who does he blame, and how does the person take it? Slash, don't read if you don't like.


**So I'm back with a RolePlay created by me and UuenTheYueRyuu! We Didn't really specify certain roles for us to play, so our writing its mixed and I'm sure you'll be able to tell the difference!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Rated for a Reason, Innuendo**

**Disclaimer: Yue and I don't own KHR**

He stared off into the distance, his thoughts undisturbed. his black hair dripped from the rain he was currently strolling through. he'd always liked the rain, it calmed him for some reason; made his thoughts run wild. he especially liked walking through it, feeling the cool water dampen his hair and clothes. there was only one thing- rather person that could ruin the spine tingling storm for him; luckily that person wasn't in sight.

Dino, sun-gold locks and lustrous hazel eyes, had flowed into his life like the sudden catch of a lighting rod electrifying the high grounds of a distant mountain - always the thunderous clap of voice in Hibari's silent life. And that smile. He hated that smile, always so bright and true. If there was one thing that angered Hibari Kyoya, it was Dino Cavallone's smile. It was too bright, too happy. It made other people smile too, which pissed the prefect off more. That smile brought hell to Hibari. The black haired male shook his head, small droplets of glistening water sprinkled off of his smooth tresses, some dripping down his face and onto his shirt.

One of the committee members had snickered at his back, called it jealousy - that it was "so obvious it's almost disgustingly sweet". Needless to say, that member was severely bitten to death and expelled to the far corners of Kokuyo. Hibari Kyouya harbored no such meaningless, herbivorous things. Clearly, that ex-prefect was deranged. He smirked inwardly, enjoying the memory. He remembered clearly seeing the blood drip down his ex-comrade's chin as he landed another blow. The pained grunts emitting from the other's lips as the leader mercilessly kicked the pathetic waste of life's side. "That'll teach you not to say such repulsive things" he had told the man, before walking in the opposite direction, leaving the other there to bleed.

But the cause for such need of blood was not lost to adrenaline. Dino, Dino, Dino. His mind wouldn't shut up. And how his body rebelled! His heart seemed to catapult to his stomach, fluttering its palpitations there like the faint brush of wings; his hands clammy and cold yet his cheeks flaming and hot. Like some disease with no cure. This was a new feeling, but it was only brought on by that man with the annoying voice and irritating smile. The feeling of his heart beating so fast because of one person was angering him; but not necessarily in a bad way. He didn't like admitting it wasn't a bad feeling, but he didn't like it either. He didn't appreciate knowing that he was weakening. In a very, very bad, yet good, way, and maybe - just maybe - he could admit he did not mind. For, despite all of Cavallone's clumsiness, the man was a good leader, perhaps even something akin to a carnivore. But he was too soft, too lenient, too...too Dino.

It was infuriating.

There were some days where he'd want to kill the man, but others where he'd want to cherish the bronco's life, but the latter was an unreachable option. He couldn't soften just for one man, could he?

At least, that was his point of the argument; Kusakabe had no such qualms. Was the Disciplinary Committee full of incompetent idiots posing as prefects?

Kusakabe's brows drew into a tight, frustrated frown. "Kyou-san," he tried to reason, "you hand-picked us yourself. That is no reason to throw us from the Committee."

Hibari did not like the implications of that sentence, the perfect arch of an eyebrow saying as much.

"Not that I'm doubting your judgment," Kusakabe backtracked. "But, please"-for once in your life-"be reasonable on this. Talk to Dino-san, Kyou-san, or, if not him, Romario."

Why would he want to do something silly like that? He had a reputation to maintain and Kusakabe knew that. But it might not be a bad idea; it could turn into something new in itself.

Hibari had no idea why he was actually considering it. He just knew that his right-hand-man was probably right; he should try this. That was, of course, if he could somehow get pass the strange tightening of his stomach and the flutter in his chest. It was repulsive, the way his body challenged his will-utterly herbivorous. Hibari gave a silent grimace, brows furrowing.

Kusakabe took the expression for what it was. "If you don't require me," he said, bowing at the waist.

Hibari waved dismissively and watched as Kusakabe left, a sliver of light piercing the darkness of the Committee Headquarters before the room was drowned in black once more. Hibari shook his head, exiting his thoughts. There was the feeling again; the butterflies in his stomach, the sensation of his heart beating at an incredible rate. He thought it was revolting. A disgusting pleasure that rung throughout his body. He glared up at the bright sun; the rain had stopped at some point, and the sun was shinning through the window.

The Cavallone Manor rose high, in soft colours of beige highlighted by the greenery of the vines' foliage travelling up and across the walls, and the gardens remained simple yet intricate and as plentiful of land as to be expected from one of such a prestigious Family. It was like a window into the life of Italy, a splotch of murkiness within the Japanese descent of Namimori. Foreign. There were beautiful flowers and many plants in the garden. Gardenias and lilies were the Cavallone boss' favourite flowers, so naturally there were many. He loved the soft touch of their petals on his calloused fingers as he admired the garden, strolling through it as the flowers calmed his stressed soul with their graceful beauty.

The men in back patrolling about gave him no mind, all knowing his face from the multiple times Cavallone and he had trained upon the roof of Nami Middle. Some turned to greet him with a curt nod, and Hibari returned the greeting; he could admire these herbivores' loyalty.

One wondered onto his path, and Hibari assessed him with a critical eye, judging the possibility of a unilateral scuffle. "Romario is awaiting you inside, down the hall on the left of the fifth floor, Hibari-san," the man informed, purposely avoiding the challenge in Hibari's sharp gaze by bowing in a perfect mimic of Japanese demeanor.

Dino sighed, holding his head in his large hands. He was overly stressed due to the assassination of one of his men. He felt guilty, wishing he could've helped the man. He felt as though he failed as a boss. He rested his head on his arms and closed his maroon eyes. He caressed his own soft, blond locks in a comforting way. Ignoring everything seemed like a good idea to the Cavallone boss so that's what he was going to do.

"Boss?" Romario peeked around the edge of the French doors and, once he determined Dino wasn't in any...compromising positions (Romario learned the hard way to knock before entering), entered the room. "Kyou-san is here."

Dino's visage lighted like the sun, a smile stretching easily across his lips despite his depressed mood. "Kyouya came to see me?"

Romario flicked him a wary smile, and Dino's in turn fell.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, rising to his feet and striding forth. "Did something happen?" God so help him, if anyone so much as breathed on a hair of his Skylark...

The older man's face gentled, the corner of his eyes creasing in fond mirth. "Nothing has happened to Kyou-san to warrant that sort of action, Boss." He shifted, oddly uncomfortable. "He came to see me. About you."

A golden brow rose. "Kyouya came to see you about me...?" he reiterated uncertainly. "I don't know whether to be extremely worried or happy he finally shows any interest in me, after all of these years." He paused for a second, "but wouldn't that just be so amazing, Romario?" He said, his eyes glowing with a happy charm. The whole room seemed so much brighter now, the boss's mood lightened by the thought that his beloved ex-student had even a small amount of feelings for him.

His thoughts were shattered as Romario spoke again.

"Boss calm down" the man advised, he had been expecting this kind of reaction.

"Ah Romario, what did he say!?" The bronco asked, his mood still bright.

Romario sighed internally. "The problem is exactly that. He believes you are the source of an unknown sickness he seems to have caught; says it only acts up when you are involved."

"Wh-what?" To have ever hurt lovely Kyouya, even indirectly-it killed him, corrupting his insides with self-hatred and anguish. "How...how is he?" he asked tentatively, voice cracking on the first 'how'.

"You tell me, Boss." Romario shrugged easily. Seeing the panic flaring in his superior, he held up a hand. "I do believe it's easily fixable."

Dino suppressed the urge to throttle Romario. "Roma," he stressed. "Just tell me. Please."

Romario smiled, a little quirk of the lips that almost mimicked a smirk. "Love sickness. And quite the severe case at that." from the blond. Dino blushed a crimson shade at hearing that.

"Ah-ahh really?" He asked, suppressing his grin. He was thrilled knowing that the man he had loved finally felt the same. He could already imagine the hugs and kisses they'd share. But first, something else bothered him

"I wonder how I should go about curing his so called sickness" the blond pondered, his slender eyebrows furrowing together as he thought intently.

Romario shrugged easily, as if unconcerned by the matter, but Dino knew it be the exact opposite - Roma must be freaking out inside. "If I were in your position, Boss, I would simply try to make him understand what he is experiencing, on Kyou-san's terms and pace."

Dino smiled. A truly wise man, that Romario. "Couldn't have thought it better myself." And, suddenly feeling a burst of energy, he ran for the hall, only to pause at the doorway, uncertainly befalling him. "I'm not-I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Romario laughed. "Would you like me to pinch you?"

"Nah." Dino chuckled, shaking his head. "Still surreal, though."

"Well, as they say: don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Dino's smile slipped, face hardening. "Never. Not with Kyouya."

"Will never doubt it, Boss."

He ran down the hallway, only stopping when he reached his destination. On the other side of the glass door beside him, Kyouya would be sitting on a bench beside a beautiful tree, the branches and leaves would give him shade, making his figure look shadowy and mysterious. Dino stood and adjusted his shirt and tie, making himself look a bit presentable. After all, he didn't want to displease the younger man. He hoped there were no bags under his eyes. He smiled brightly and turned, hesitatingly reaching for the doorknob. Once he felt the cold brass touch his finger tips, he knew there was no turning back now. He'd have to face what came to him, he he'd have to be patient and caring. Gentle too. As he turned the knob, he could only be hopeful that this wouldn't turn out badly.

The click and slide of a door alerted Hibari to the presence of another. The sunlight caught in his eyes, casting white shadows about and blurring the face of a tall man; the golden of locks perhaps more blinding than the sun itself. He blinked, riding himself of the burn of the light, and the wind shifted, leaves rustling along.

"Haneuma," he greeted, resolutely ignoring the knot that tightened his throat and thickened his tongue.

Dino shifted down onto one knee before him, the warmth as their clothed skin brushed tingling down to Hibari's fingertips. Those sorrel irises caught the smile before the smile even formed, twinkling along a sea of emerald. "Kyouya," Dino returned, raising Hibari's hand to kiss the knuckles. "Mon alouette. What brings you here?"

Hibari retrieve his hand, rejecting the disappointment that aroused from the loss of contact. "Don't take me for a fool, Cavallone; you know why I am here."

"Yes," Dino conceded. "Your sickness."

Hibari's expression darkened, that keen light piercing right through the other. "Fix it," he growled. "Now."

Dino shook his head and caught Hibari's hand again between his own two, willing the latter to see the truth in his unwavering mien. "Dear Kyouya, there's nothing to fix."

"Liar" the prefect said in disgust, his teeth clenched, fighting the feeling in his stomach.

"There has to be something"

"But Kyouya, there isn't. And you simply have to accept that" the blond said, picking a gardenia and twirling it between his fingertips. He placed it gently behind the ear of the raven-haired man before caressing the other's cheek, his finger tips brushing over flawless, smooth skin which was now taking on a pink hue.

Hibari ripped the flower from behind his ear, throwing it on the ground.

Dino didn't really care, and just continued on with what he was doing.

"Kyouya, have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?" He purred just above a whisper.

Hibari's heart leapt into his throat as it pounded a deafening drum in his ears, the world blurring out of focus. 'Sorcery,' a voice whispered in the back of his mind, like the call of shadows.

He had pinned Dino to the ground by a tonfa to the neck before Hibari recognized his body had moved instinctively into battle. His breaths were catching in his chest like an asthmatic's wheezes, yet Cavallone continued to stare passively up at him, sorrel eyes unwavering.

Dino's eyebrows furrowed, catching Hibari's pants for what they were: 'He's panicking.' "Kyouya-"

"Don't," Hibari hissed behind clenched teeth. "Do not move. I will bite you to death, Haneuma. I will rip you limb by limb, smear your blood-"

"Kyouya," Dino stressed, "listen to me. This is-"

Cerulean blazed, sharpening to a fine silver, and Hibari pressed the tonfa down, cutting off the other's airway. He could release the spikes, tear at the golden man's throat, and Hibari would watch as Dino slowly bled out, unable to demand a savior. The panic and fear in Dino's eyes would be Hibari's salvation from this madness. "Unleash me from your spell, Haneuma. Now."

Dino coughed weakly, unable to form a full breath. "Spell?" he queried disbelievingly. "There is n-no spell."

The black-haired man's eyes narrowed more, if possible.

"Now. Or I kill you" his voice was sharp, cutting into the blond's ears.

"Kyouya. Don't." Dino warned, his survival instincts kicking in as of late. "You're making no sense" the blond managed through his nearly crushed airway.

Hibari pressed harder, cutting off all of the other man's air intake. Dino felt power begin to build up in his body, his last chance with his waning air supply. With a burst he sat up, yanking his whip from his jacket pocket before sitting on the black haired man's chest. He held the whip down on Hibari's neck, not hesitating to stop the other from breathing. Hibari had been caught off guard; he'd been relishing in the other's slow death, awaiting the satisfying feeling of life leaving the blond's body. Now he struggled to pull air into his stressed lungs. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, struggling against the other's vice grip.

Dino would have none of that. "Look at me," he demanded, voice a steady steel. "Kyouya, look at me."

Hibari's lids fluttered open, the glare dissipating as the world seemed to darken at its edges.

Satisfied with the attention, Dino leaned in close, his breath ghosting over the other's firmly shut ones. "There is no spell, no trick to this. It's just you and me." He watched as colour bloomed across the Skylark's cheeks, a pretty pink hue that complimented pale skin. Dino's heart thudded in his chest. "I know you know what this is.

Hibari gasped, one more try at getting air. His consciousness was fading; fading fast. Dino pulled the whip off the other's neck before leaning down to the prefect's ear.

"Enough punishment, yeah?" He whispered seductively. "Or do you need more?"

Hibari growled, shoving roughly at the man's shoulders. "Fuck you, Haneuma," he snarled. More than fed up with Dino, he turned tail and left the premises, glaring at anyone who so much as passed within his line of sight.

Dino watched him go, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"Didn't go as planned, Boss?" Romario questioned, the rhetoric clear in his voice.

"Yeah," Dino agreed. "Better luck next time."

"Just gotta keep on trying" Dino mumbled, staring up at the bright sun, "Just gotta keep on trying..."

_**A/N: **_**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of **_**Bewitched Love **_**I just think you guys should know that updates will be incredibly slow. Also, this is my last KHR fic for awhile, unless I get a request! Review for us!**


End file.
